The Search For Gluttony
The Search Walking through a city in Al-Shams is Lilith seemingly searching for a bounty. "How hard is it to find a guy named Gluttony, I've been searching for hours it's so fucking hot and these robes aren't making me any cooler ". She says as she continues her search. She stops in a restaurant to get some cool air from the air conditioning unit running and thinks maybe she searching all wrong, She then has a breakthrough. " where else would you find a fat man other than somewhere where food is". She scarfs down her meal and uses her experienced nose to search for any smell of food within a 100-mile distance she catches many scents she then jumps from the table leaving a tip for the server and goes speeding off in Search for Gluttony. "Ze cuisine...it is fantastique!" Fabian announced whole heartedly, his obnoxious accent stood out amongst the others in the country, far different from their own accents. He wolfed down another plate, and another, and another. Despite having cleared hundreds of plates, Fabian was still going, nothing could stop him while he was hungry. The best thing was, Fabian was always hungry. "Kashahahahaha!" he laughed. "Keep ze food coming!" "What the hell ". Almost like a Fish out of water, she heard something different her ears twitch and point in the direction of the sound. The sound is different something not native to Al-Shams no native should speak like that. There also seems to be a strong smell of food coming from the same direction. She takes a scary dog-like stance al the civilians shiver with fear and back away she soon shoots off of the ground leaving a large dent in the ground and a huge burst of air pushing back everyone behind her."Gotcha". She says now standing in front of the presumed location of her target Gluttony. Fabian's head turned sharply towards the newcomer. "Salut!" he called out. "It would be safe for me to presume that you are not here for ze food?" he joked. In all honesty, Fabian recognized the newcomer. This hadn't been the first time she had tracked him down. "Lilith, it is great to see you!" he said, his hands around his gut as he laughed heartily. "How long has it been since you last found me? Three years? Four?" "Its been precisely seven". Lilith says as she sits down across from him crossing her legs. She stares at him for a moment she then orders another meal before saying. "Ivory is doing fine she a very smart girl she definitely doesn't get it from you though". She starts to eat her food nowhere as fast as Fabian she stops for a moment."So how would you like to take care of this current situation". She says before continuing to eat. "Kashahahahaha!" Fabian laughed. He plopped down across from her, gesturing for the owner to bring him more food. A loud sigh was heard from the owner as they retreated back into the kitchen. "Ivory, eh? That's the name you gave our child?" he noted as he shoved down a plate of food into his mouth, with the plate as well. "Not a bad name, I'll say." "Of what situation?" Fabian asked. "Have you come to end my life? Last time you tried that, it ended with you carrying our child, kashahahahaha!" She blushes but keeps her composure."I agree our last meeting wasn't the best hunt I've had but id say the outcome being ivory wasn't bad. She says slightly chuckling "I would like to not have to kill you but the posters do say dead or alive for a reason". She said also ordering another plate of food. She uncrosses her legs and leans her elbow on the table as well as her head on her hand." So how would you like me to go about this bounty hunt would you like to be Dead or Alive". Fabian smiled, as if he was taunting Lilith. "Mon petit amant," he began, "Are you sure you want to do this? Fight me?" he asked. To be quite honest, Fabian was in no mood for a fight. He'd much rather keep eating away until he was full, which would probably take the rest of the day. "Wouldn't you rather eat here with me?" he asked. "If you want, we could always give Ivory a sibling." he joked, insinuating that they sleep together yet again. Lilith became quite fed up with this exchange and took some action. She swallows her food in one gulp she slammed her fist down on the table shaking the restaurant and crumbling the table down also leaving a table sized dent on the floor."I would truly rather eat as well but with the chefs and waiters having run out I don't think that's an option". She says with a large scary grin taking over her face. Fabian sighed. "I'd much rather recreate the night than fight..." he murmured. He stood up, towering over Lilith with his massive height. "But if you wish to try and defeat me, I encourage that you bring your A-game. After all, I am the Sin of Gluttony for many reasons, Lilith." Lilith Laughed "I forgot how tall you are but if that's why they call you the sin of Gluttony it's quite a sad sight". She stands up and transforms into a large dog growing three heads growing so large she destroys the building around her letting off a heat of very high temperatures."This is what you missed during our first meeting, Now how would you like to see why they call me Cerberus". She says in a deep, ground rumbling and surprisingly feminine voice. "Look what you've done," Fabian said, looking around the destroyed restaurant. "You've ruined my source of food!" he yelled, placing a hand on a destroyed table. It began to shake, and it slowly swirled into Fabian's hand. He let out a loud burp, having consumed the table. "Very well, come fight me. I'll try and make it quick, there are some other restaurants I'd like to try out." Lilith Jumps back to clear some space between the two she knows of his fruit from there past encounter though know battle happened that day. She then summons huge doors directly behind him these doors tower over him and even her in Cerberus form. The doors then fly open and Huge Chains fly out in the direction of Fabian at incredibly high speeds ready to trap him and pull him into the gates of Hell. "Lilith, dear." Fabian said nonchalantly as he raised his palm towards the chains. He grabbed one of them, and used it to rapidly wrap it around the other chains. They too began to shake and were soon absorbed and consumed by Fabian from his hand. Another burp. "You do realize it will be very unlikely for your attacks to hit me? Your long-range attacks won't do anything, so it'd be best for close combat. But then again, you have to make sure you don't let me grab ahold of you." "Are you sure you don't want to forget about the bounty, and give that...Ivory a sibling?" Transforming back to her normal human form crossing her arms she walks up to Fabian." you know let us just forget about this I'm sure ivory is at home hungry so I'm sure we can end this quickly".She says quietly and calmly. "Are you sure?" Fabian asked, perplexed. "I was sure you'd keep trying to kill me." "You're smarter than you look". She says with a smirk now close enough to attack him. She pulls a knife from her boot and quickly stabs fabian and Jumps back once again to clear the distance and keep her from being devoured. Fabian grimaced as the knife entered his shoulder. He grabbed ahold of it, consuming it, and proceeding to use its energy to heal himself. "Kashahahaha!" he laughed. "You're really trying hard to kill me!" He scowled. "It's a shame, I would've liked to give Ivory a sibling." "its Crazy how you keep talking about giving Ivory a sibling when you don't know her well enough to be sure if she wants a sibling or anything she wants or likes". She stays in wait for an attack or an answer. "That is true," Fabian responded. "To be quite frank, I don't care for her whatsoever." he spat. "Now, could you please hurry up? I do need to leave soon." Angered by his disrespect to her daughter gritting her teeth she says."well then let's end it right here".She partially transforms into her Were-Cerberuss form and charges at Fabian shattering everything behind her. She speeds past him attempting to slash at his side."I wonder how many attacks you can take without anything to devour". She says showing of the area with everything broken and there being nothing to devour. The moment she had shot forwards, he had practically teleported away with his proficiency in Soru, one of the Rokushiki techniques. "It's a shame," he jested. "Ze technique of yours...did nothing to me." He placed his hand on the bare sands below, beginning to absorb and consume them. "If you're too slow, you'll be unable to do anything." "Hm I've been attacking this whole time how about you get off your fat ass and attack". She said ready for any attack he would throw at her. "Kashahahaha!" Fabian laughed. He stared at Lilith before suddenly appearing in front of her with the utilization of Soru. He grabbed ahold of her head, and began the process. He forcefully began to rip out memories and knowledge from her mind. Not only was it beneficial for him, it would be immensely painful for her. As if something was slashing the inside of her head, that was what it was like to have information stolen from you. Immensely painful. Before the prosses even began to take effect Lilith didn't even bother to dodge as she just fully transformed surely too big for Fabian to keep hold of still capable to use soru in this form she jumped away unaffected and still in a prime fighting form. "Kashahahaha!" Fabian laughed. "You're no fun." he teased, stroking his beard. "I'll be leaving now," he said. "Well, what did I expect from you the man who even ran away from a 7-year-old". She laughed and Detransforemed waving and pulling out a den den mushi seemingly talking to ivory."Looks like I'll be home earlier than expected can't wait to see you".She said as she smiled at the den den mushi. Fabian rolled his eyes. "I did not run away. After we slept together, I never heard from you again until today. Your taunts won't work, kashahahahahaha!" He turned towards Lilith. "I've changed my mind. I will not be leaving. You will. Go on, doggy." She put her Den Den Mushi away and turned to Fabian. "Ohh that's cute I didn't know you have a nickname for me, But sadly I don't hold anything for you but fatty". She said holding her stomach imitating his laugh."I do have a kid too home to though sadly you don't, so bye bye". She turned back and continued to walk. Fabian shrugged. That was one way to finish it off. He let out a loud burp as he left the destroyed area, searching for another restaurant to enjoy himself at. Another Reunion Fabian sighed in relief as another plate was given to him. Fabian looked at the head chef, who was crying. Most likely due to all the food Fabian kept ordering. He wolfed them down rapidly, again and again. He had been there for a few hours now, and he had no intention on leaving. It was finally time for Fabian to actually relax. Scribble, scribble, step, step. A pen was pushed against a soft paper, hurriedly, as the man holding walked with a steady face. He was fully adorned in a white suit along with a matching fedora and overcoat, hair black and tied into a mid poinytail. The man eyed Fabian and then the notes on the notebook, "Hn," Another one. "Hn," Another one, "Hn hn!" He mused, mouth opening wide as he smiled. Suddenly, he approached a man at the counter of the restaurant and smiled at the Bartender, who eyed him warily. Once again, suddenly, the man showed the notebook to the bartender, they both eyed it and then Fabian, nodding at each note. They glanced at each other and nodded with smiles, then, the man walked towards Fabian, "Fabian!!" Fabian looked up at the man who had called out his name. Fabian's mouth was full of crabs and whatever else he had managed to shove down his mouth. He grinned. "Bbdjdjhb!" he called out. He realized his mistake and swallowed the rest of his food, and laughed. "Kashahahaha! Conrad!!" he said, gesturing to the seat across from him. "Take ze seat, old friend! What brings you to zis, uh. Food Hub?" Almost in a blurr, the man known as Conrad moved his torso to the left, to the right, downards, hands in pockets, all with a smile on his face. "That's me- Wait, don't utter my name like that," Conrad glanced sideways, before taking a seat in a respectful manner. Good, Atraxias wasn't around, right? "YES, IT'S ME, CONRAD!" Conrad slapped the table, "How the hell have you been keeping?!" One leg swung over his other, as his elbow leaned over the table. "Good god, took me long enough to find you." "Kashahahahaha!!" Fabian laughed, placing his hands on his gut. "I've been well! Eating as I please!" he announced, wolfing down another plate of food. "Although, I did run into a bit of an annoyance earlier today. The mother of one of my children! That was, ah. Annoying." "You have been looking for me?!" he announced, obviously surprised. "What is ze reason for zis?!" he asked. "I doubt it was only for us to have a reunion." Only nods were offered at Fabian's words, but then, Conrad's eyes sharpened at that word, "Reunion?!" He snarled, face wide as everyone in the restaurant went into a frenzy, running off the estabilishment. "Reunion?!" The bartender scramed, cupping his face. "Reunion! Reunion! Reunion!" Everyone yelled, tables and chairs moved around the place, even the one Fabian was seating on, surprisingly. "Hop, hop, hop!" Every person did their own job, yelling through it all. Then, the restaurant looked completely dark, with the entrances somewhat closed and the only them remaining, Conrad set his hands upon the table. His lips curved down and his gaze pierced through Fabian's own, however, the place's lights were still on, with the bartender looking at them from afar. Conrad glanced at the man and pierced him with it, the man almost screamed and quickly hit the light switch with a bottle. Conrad was back to facing Fabian with his glare, "Glad you asked!!" Which instantly melted into his goofy smile. Taking his notebook off from his pocket, he began, "Basically, there is this whole event going on at Dressrosa, one of the Twenty just like us, and it will involve all of the Twenty Kingdoms in a reunion like the Reverie, whereas the colisseum will even work as the base for an upcoming tournament, in which many people from these kingdoms will participate and fight for a certain nice prize-" Conrad gasped for air. "WOAH WOAH WOAH!!" Fabian spurted out, confused at all the things beginning to move. Had this been rehearsed or something? Chairs shot around from spot to spot, and he would've fallen off of his chair if he hadn't stood up at the last second. He looked around, and stared at Conrad as the man began to speak. "HOLD ZE HORSES!" he yelled. "What is going on? A tournament at Dressrosa? Ze one with the crazy King?" he asked, stroking his short, yet 'magnificent' beard. "What is ze prize? Do I get a lot of food?" A finger shot up at the question and a smile appeared in Conrad's expression, "I- am not sure yet! They were talking about an unfanthomable prize, but, no matter how much I followed them or enticed people to ponder about it... no solid answer." He licked his lips and eyed his notebook a bit more. "Hopefully, however! I will get to interview the participants and learn more about it!" Conrad said, not even looking at the map of Dressrosa he was drawing on a page, he turned back to Fabian and ripped the page from it, slamming it on the table. "We just need to get there now! And I can take us there." He needed no further investigation on Al-Shams anyway. After all, for all the days he was searching for Fabian, Conrad ended up asking 1210 questions at quite a lot of people. It was why he got delayed on finding his fellow sin. "THEN LET US BE OFF!" Fabian exclaimed. He grabbed as much food as he could, cramming it down his mouth. He looked around the restaurant comically, as if there would be a boat somewhere inside of the establishment. "Ehhhh, how will we get there? And what is with all ze notes?" As if on cue, Conrad clapped his hands, though no light filled the room. He looked around with a pout and heard someone yell in pain, only then, the switch was turned on. "Good, good," Conrad eyed the bartender, who was tending to his foot, since he stepped on broken glass amidst the darkness. "Oh!" Conrad beamed at the questions, "I will show you! And for your inquiry about my notes-" He smiled and almost shoved the notebook into Fabian's face, and once it would be looked over, one would see a... Drawing. A rather detailed drawing of a fat man eating a burger and sitting at a table. Fabian squinted his eyes, looking at the drawing. "Is zat...is zat me?!" Fabian exclaimed in surprise, shoving a plate down his mouth afterwards. He turned his eyes towards Conrad, his mouth gaping. "Why did you draw me?" "Why, yes!" Conrad excitedly pointed at the many details on the drawing, and even better than showing that... was being asked why he was even doing it. "OOOH!" This day couldn't get any better, the mission was going smooth, information was being discovered, and people were interviewing him back. With another smile, Conrad continued, "Basically, a lot of people treasure how strong their mind is to create mental images." He waved his arms around, the place still dark around them, "However, someone like me, who has a simpler mind, merely tries to store information!" Conrad point one finger up, eyes closing in delight. "So, it is easier to keep my mind thinking about these various subjects, while I print out the visualization it would have been occupied with!" Fabian stared blankly at Conrad while the man spoke. "So...it is all a distraction?" Fabian questioned. Fabian could somewhat relate to that, wanting to distract yourself from something. For Fabian, that meant indulging himself in all types of cuisine. It was one of the reasons he had agreed to come to Al-Shams, to try out their exotic and unexplored cuisine! "We should be off!" Fabian realized, turning around sharply to face the owner of the restaurant, who was cowering behind a table. "Can you put everything else I ordered into a 'to-go' bag?" The owner simply nodded, staggering back into the kitchen, sobbing loudly. Fabian didn't care, and he turned back to Conrad. "So, Conrad!" the man began. "Where is ze ride to Dressrosa?!" "A DISTRACTION!" Conrad yelled sudden, "You could put it that way!" He beat against the table and smiled, for sure Fabian was one of most simple minded amongst their ranks, yet, it was that very thing that helped him. For that reason, also, Fabian was keen for participating in the upcoming tournament, whose team was chosen by Conrad himself. Conrad turned to look at the owner, "Darc, no need to play the scared old man anymore! Fabian is a comrade of mine," He opened his arms wide, having just then noticed he kept the whole place dark for a long time. The owner straightened his position, "Thanks, mah back was stiff already..." He said in a gruff voice, rubbing his backside and picking what Fabian wanted. "Didn't think yuu'd come back suun, I'as surprised," Darc laughed, "Did yuu want anything else?" Conrad shook his head, "Very well." Darc handed an extremely large bag to Fabian, having gathered all he asked. Conrad clapped and everything went uncovered by the darkness, allowing for him and Fabian to see the outside. "Though, say hi Darcia and Darcie for me!" He suddenly commented, earning another laugh from Darc. "Ze ride doesn't exist!!" Conrad winked at Fabian, mouth wide in a grin, "I mean it! A royal train just left me here," They were out of the restaurant at this point, bathing in the warm sunlight of Al-Shams' streets. Fabian flinched at Conrad's sudden outburst, he wasn't used to there being someone as loud as himself. He looked towards Darc, and back to Conrad. Then back to Darc, and back to Conrad. It was all a ploy? A performance? Why would Conrad do something like that? Fabian never knew what Conrad was truly thinking, but Fabian liked that mysterious part of him. "Zis...was a performance?" he questioned, voicing his doubts. Fabian turned towards the bag and smiled as he took ahold of it. Oh, all the cuisine he could have his chefs recreate now... He shook his head, going back to question Conrad. "What was the purpose of putting on zis...show?" Gesturing for them to go towards the train station close to the beach, Conrad responded, "Only part of it was, in truth!" He smiled, "Darc is one of the many people I have interviewed in the past, so, I know he plays the farse of being scared." If he remembered it well, Darc said something about attracting costumers easier that way, for some reason. "It helped testing your patience! That was only part which was a performance, everyone leaving was because they know me! So they also knew my interviews are of privacy!" Conrad took a breath and rose a finger, both walking steadily through the hot streets. Fabian followed closely behind Conrad, the massive bag of food slung over his shoulder as it grazed against the sand beneath their feet. "You've been here before?!" Fabian exclaimed, obviously surprised about that. "You came here, and you did no bring me back some of ze food from Al-Shams?! I AM HURT!" Fabian laughed afterwards, holding his gut with one arm as he did so. "It's no big deal now, after all..." the fat man began. "I get to bring some of ze cuisine back home now!" "DETETETETETE!" Conrad laughed, patting Fabian's shoulders, "Of course, I have been in a lot of places!" He patted the notebook in his pockets and glanced softly at it. "Two years ago, me, Damon-kun, and Atraxias were here! I had planning on inviting you, but, you were busy with the Food Festival at Asha~" Even so, Conrad knew that Fabian wasn't truly at bad vibes with him. As they laughed, both reached the train station, and, luckily enough, the train was still there, "Ah, indeed! But, may I ask why are you even here in the first place? Only Katya is back at home!" Fabian grinned as if he was a child in a candy shop. And to be fair, he was quite often the grown and overweight man in the candy shop. "Kashahahaha! Ze Food Festival was a great time!" Fabian exclaimed. "Although, I do think that ze vendors were scared of me...I ate too much according to them. But when can someone ever eat too much! Zat is impossible!" "Ah, why am I here?" Fabian began, preparing to answer Conrad's question. His mind turned back towards the meeting that had occurred a while back, with some of the other Sins. "Er, ze others and I were sent to go look for Damon! But I couldn't find him here, and I had no way home. Then I remembered that I was in ze place of exotic cuisine, with some of ze spiciest food in ze world!" "Since then, I have been here eating for...four weeks ,three days , eight hours and thirteen minutes before you arrived!" Having not been around for the Food Festival, Conrad couldn't agree but he could laugh at Fabian's telling of it, "Not because of your personality, you are a chill person!" Then, he went on to listen to the response about the question. Conrad listened attently to it, opening his notebook without giving it a look and starting to write on it, "Oh, you were sent... I see!" He silently noted about how much time Fabian implied himself to be here, though, it was explicitly said very soon, "How unfortunate that we are focusing so much in Damon-kun." Conrad noted again, offering a soft glance at Fabian. They walked into the train, with Conrad having paid both their tickets swiftly. Unfortunately, Conrad hadn't finished his investigation on Zachariel's murdering, so, he couldn't really say if it was Damon or not. "What do you think yourself?" Conrad gestured for them to sit by the window. Fabian sat down next to Conrad, chuckling slowly as he wolfed down a plate from the massive bag of food. Fabian promised himself that he wouldn't anything from the bag, so he could enjoy it all at home later. But a plate or two couldn't hurt. When Conrad asked his question, Fabian looked up at the sky. "I will be honest...I do not know." he responded, a rather simple one at that. "When I heard ze news, I was worried, because I knew zat ze other Sins would go after him. But...I don't know if he is really ze killer. He always seemed like a good kid..." Questions "Do not know..." Conrad noted it down, the edge of his lips down, "I can't blame you, the whole thing is confusing for everyone." He recalled how most people simply preferred to not think too much on it and went for the kill right away. The only one who seemed to hold back was Atraxias, their boss. Shutting the notebook close, Conrad sighed, "I agree! But, even so, we mustn't lower our guard in regards to this subject. I assume you have read most recent newspaper, things have been rowdy..." Conrad looked out of the window, "The Reverie is coming, hopefully it will be calm." After a lick of his lips, Conrad turned back to Fabian with a smile, "What did you amass during your time on Shams, however? If you didn't only focus on the food!" He gestured for the bag with his hands. Fabian nodded grimly. "Time is of ze essence! We must be prepared!" he yelled loudly. He laughed at Conrad's next question. "Kashahahaha! I only got information about man named David! And...I got information of all ze food here!!" Nod and nod, "David, a common name! Who is this figure?" Conrad opened his notebook the next second and readied his pen, also smirking at Fabian's desire for even more food. Luckily, he had prepared a banquet for them whenever they arrived at the escort to Dressrosa, "I also ask because you were here for Damon, after all!" The train already started its course, the sounds being clearly heard. Fabian shoved another plate down his mouth...a few more dishes couldn't hurt, right? He let out a burp, a mighty and massive burp that shook the bench. "Excusez-moi!" he exclaimed, laughing afterwards. "Ah, who is zis David? David is ze man that broke Margaret's heart! Margaret told me all about David." "Er, Margaret was ze first person I met when I came here. So we became ze greatest of friends!" "Feel free!" Conrad laughed at the action, "Hmmmm, how intriguing, a love story?" He scribbled and scribbled, and here he thought the voyage would only be the two of them sleeping. "It would have made more sense if someone accompanied you from Asha! But, guess not... continue, however, be more specific on whom they are!" After all, "Who had really sent you all... why didn't Katya go?" These thoughts entered Conrad's mind, although he kept a straight face. Considering he only worked directly for Atraxias, it was strange, or maybe even Atraxias didn't go. Fabian smiled. "Ah, Margaret is from zis island I have never heard of before! Perduto Island, I think." the man began, wiping away the crumbs at his mouth using a tissue he had seemingly pulled out of thin air. "Margaret moved here for a better life, and then she met ze man known as David!" "Ze two had some great times, are were going to be married! But then he slept with ze flowergirl at the wedding! So ze two broke up. It was a very sad story." "Feel free!" Conrad laughed at the action, "Hmmmm, how intriguing, a love story with such a sad ending?" He scribbled and scribbled, and here he thought the voyage would only be the two of them sleeping, turned out there was some nice information. Conrad tried to comfort Fabian with some shoulder pats. Another glance at the notebook, Conrad hummed, "How did you come along in that story, though?" A smile, he always knew Fabian had a perchant of participating in a lot of things, this time, Conrad took his pen to write sentences. "I figure that by your wedding you were there!" Fabian nodded. "Ah, yes! I was at ze wedding! It was a grand event! Ze food was extraordinaire! Très fantastique!" he ranted, reverting to his mother tongue. "Ah, sorry about zat. But yes, ze wedding was very fun, there were many games to play as well! I remember, we played zis one game..."Bobbing For Apples", I think it was." "And then, Margaret came to moi, and she told me she could her future husband sleeping with ze flowergirl! It was très horrible! J'allais frapper cette homme!" Fabian realized what he had done, and coughed, embarassed. "Er, sorry again. As I was saying, I was going to beat zat man! But Margaret told me not to." "After zis predicament, I stayed with her before she moved back to her native island. And since then, I have been eating ze cuisine of Al-Shams!" Conrad smiled his widest one yet, "Oh, it seems you had quite an adventure!!" He noted down a lot more, "Good that you had fun and are fine, however!" Granted, Conrad did consider that to have been hard, given the circumstances. He knew Fabian gave it his best, it was just like that. "What are you going to do at Asha, once back, a report?" Conrad closed the notebook and crossed one leg over his other. After all, Fabian was assigned a mission and sadly couldn't accomplish it. "I presume the cute Princess would give you another location," He gestured and smiled, Fabian would certainly like to eat wherever else. "Kashahahahaha!" Fabian laughed heartily, holding onto his gut as he did so. "I will say one thing I did not like about zis place," the man began. "Ze heat! Sacré bleu! I had to eat so much ice cream! OH! Ze ice cream here is different! Zey have zis thing called..."Kulfi". It is très fantastique!" Fabian's expression became slightly more depressed at the mention of Conrad's question. "I will have to fill out ze report for my journey here. Even if I did not want to, I must record ze information that I have collected during my trip here. About ze wedding, and ze geography, and especially ze cuisine!" "Ze princess will probably send me out for another mission after ze report for Al-Shams is complete." With a pout, Conrad poked at Fabian, "But, you do love some ice cream!" Then again, he couldn't imagine himself only eating myriads and myriads of ice cream. Conrad prefferred lighter meals, refined ones, not that he was someone too fancy. It brought memories of the date he went to, before setting off on another journey. "Indeed, I imagined as much." Conrad nodded at Fabian's confirmation on the report and chuckled at the last addition, "About that," He shifted which leg stood over the other, "We are all heading for Dressrosa anyway, so no travelling, unless you ask the Queen!" Stopping for a moment, Conrad realized something, "Oh, well, Dressrosa also has a pretty neat cuisine!" He patted Fabian's shoulder. "OH HO HO HO?!" Fabian exclaimed, grinning like a madman. "Dressrosa has some of ze best cuisine! Their king always has ze best food, from what information I have collected during my time." he stated, swallowing another plate of food. And then another, and another. "Kashahahaha! Dressrosa, here we come!" The Other Reunion The train screeched to a halt as it deployed its breaks, grinding on the train tracks below. Once the train had come to a full stop, Fabian hopped to his feet, dragging the bag of food behind him. He pushed through the other passengers, and emerged out of the train, and smiled. "Kashahahahaha!" he laughed. "Er, where do we go from here?" Upon stepping out, Conrad stretched his limbs slightly, grunting with closed eyes, "Aaah, the air of Dressrosa is always nice!" He mused and opened his notebook, searching for a section that had the name of the country. Looking around, Conrad observed some of the city, "Hoh, this is Acacia, okay!" The notebook was hid, Conrad turned to Fabian as they walked to the distance, "This one has the original colisseum! But that is not where we are going," He gestured for him to follow, "Come, I know where, and I also know some good restaurants!" Yet, that would have been a story for another day. For, no one knew what to expect of the upcoming Reverie, the reunion of many Kingdoms that would soon happen at Dressrosa. Category:DamonDraco Category:KontonMan Category:GeminiVIII Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays